


Stuck in a moment you can't get out of

by alfaorionis



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3737893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfaorionis/pseuds/alfaorionis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing Moments sulla I stagione, per esplorare più a fondo il rapporto fraterno (slash di una vaghezza assurda) tra Robb e Jon.<br/>I lupi restano un branco, sempre, anche crescendo divisi tra il sangue e la vendetta, all’ombra del Trono di Spade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck in a moment you can't get out of

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo agli U2

1.  
Maestro Aemon aveva detto che avrebbe compiuto una scelta, e lui aveva fatto la sua.  
Sentì i muscoli delle cosce intorpidirsi, mentre le mani erano anestetizzate già da tempo, strette alle redini.  
Il fiato della puledra si stava facendo sempre più corto, nuvole di vapore uscivano dalle narici.  
Anche Spettro era ormai svanito nella notte, come un’ombra, un fantasma.  
Il ragazzo sorrise, ripensando a quando lui e Robb avevano trovato i cuccioli di lupo, a come li avevano addestrati rotolandosi tra l’erba verde e il fango del sottobosco.  
Jon Snow non si sarebbe fermato.  
L’erba, le risate, Arya, Bran, Grande Inverno, Robb. Ricordava tutto, tutti.  
Avrebbe combattuto con suo fratello. 

 

2.  
Un ragazzino che puzzava d’estate, l’avevano definito, e forse era vero.  
Nella sua mente erano ancora vividi i ricordi della sua infanzia, proprio durante una delle stagioni più torride della Storia dei Sette Regni, quando non era nato nemmeno il piccolo Rickon.  
Quando lui, i suoi fratelli e le ragazze giocavano nei cortili davanti al palazzo, o esploravano le cripte umide degli Stark.  
Quando lui e Robb stavano stesi sotto il sole, stesi sui prati morbidi e verdi, con i fili d’erba tra i capelli.  
«Nessuno ci separerà mai, sono sicuro. Vero?».  
Ora Jon si auspicava di poter rivedere la sua famiglia.  
Gli anni erano passati, la speranza restava inalterata.

 

3.  
Arya non era Sansa, con la sua grazia e le sue buone maniere.  
Non sarebbe mai diventata una amabile lady, né tantomeno una sarta esperta.  
E certamente non avrebbe mai imparato a cucinare, su questo Robb e Jon, appollaiati in attesa del bel tempo sul davanzale della finestra della stanza delle ragazze, avrebbero potuto scommettere la pelle dei loro metà-lupi.  
Nonostante tale palese evidenza, Septa Mordane continuava imperterrita a strillare, la vocetta acuta che risuonava nella stanza che stava percorrendo a grandi passi, gesticolando istericamente; in tutta la sua carriera non aveva mai visto un simile disastro di ragazza.  
Era inaccettabile che non fosse in grado di preparare un piatto così semplice e banale, inammissibile.  
«Non può essere così male, Arya! Dai, non prendertela, lo mangio io» per cercare di dimostrare il contrario, e sottrarre la piccola dai rimproveri, Jon stesso ripulì il piatto davanti allo sguardo grigio della sorella –così simile al suo e a quello del padre- ora sorpreso e rincuorato.  
«Allora, com’era?» l’ombra di un sorriso increspava il volto di Robb, mentre sussurrava all’orecchio del fratellastro.  
«La peggior insalata della mia vita. In assoluto la peggiore».

 

4.  
Non aveva una madre.  
Continuava a ripeterselo mentre percorreva il cortile del palazzo, dirigendosi nel Giardino degli Dei. L’ espressione aggrottata dell’albero-diga lo scrutava dietro le fronde - mani insanguinate, le chiamava la vecchia Nan -.  
Gli uomini del Nord credevano negli Dei Antichi.  
Jon, nonostante ciò non fosse gradito a lady Catelyn, era uno Stark.  
Ma quei volti incisi nelle cortecce bianche non avevano risposte da dare.  
C’erano troppe domande nella testa del ragazzo. Cosa ci faceva lì, nella corte di Grande Inverno?  
Un bastardo senza diritti, senza cognome, senza madre.  
«Che fai ora Snow? Piangi?» la risata forte di Robb squarciò il silenzio.  
Dopotutto, aveva un fratello.

 

5.  
La Barriera, imponente, impietosa, si ergeva alle spalle di Jon. Davanti a lui, solo il bosco nero come gli abiti indossati.  
I rami più bassi degli alberi graffiavano il viso di Robb, il cui cuore sobbalzava angosciosamente nel petto ad ogni piccolo rumore, ad ogni fruscio cha appariva minaccioso ed ostile.  
La Foresta del Lupo, di cui conosceva ormai ogni pianta, era un ricordo di spensieratezze passate, di battute di caccia con Jon e papà e Bran. Quel bosco sarebbe stato teatro di un massacro, la guerra stava per avere inizio e non sarebbe potuto tornare indietro.  
Un lupo ululò, un altro rispose in lontananza.  
Il branco si sarebbe riunito.


End file.
